


Brake Failure

by dance4thedead



Series: 55 Word Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 55 Fiction, Microfic, Wordcount: 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead





	Brake Failure

The local florist and I have been on a first name basis

ever since last November,

when you drove that piece of junk car

your uncle helped you buy after your graduation

through a freak blizzard that put nine inches of snow on the ground

in order to visit me

on my twenty second birthday.


End file.
